


a kiss goodnight

by wali21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/pseuds/wali21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Library research is tiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisfishflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfishflies/gifts).



> My first ever Dean/Cas drabble: for thisfishflies because she is feeling unwell and needs something to make her feel better...I hope this helps! *hugs* 
> 
> Feedback is awesome! So is constructive criticism since it's my first Dean/Cas. Thanks!
> 
> Originally posted on LJ.

The latest case they were working was a bitch. Four days of solid research and still no idea what the cause of all the deaths were. Sam didn’t want to take the case in the first place, too much to do with the apocalypse and all, but Dean suggested it would be the best course of action since it was either hiding until they regrouped or being recklessly stupid and saying ‘yes’ to Michael and Lucifer. Sam chose the case.

They are at the library again, more research and then more research after that. It was never-ending and the only information they seemed to be able to find were more murders going back more than 40 years.

Sam is at a table in the back, dozens of research materials, his laptop, and assorted paper airplanes surrounding him. Dean had called Castiel the day before, asking for the angel’s assistance in the case but soon after learning that Castiel had no idea what it could be that they were hunting, he had taken to goofing off and showing Castiel how to play a bunch of random kids games.

An hour ago, Dean and Castiel had disappeared off into the shelves, supposedly to find some text that Dean thought would help in their search. Sam knew that it was just an excuse to spend more time alone with Castiel and he was fine with that, it wasn’t like Sam’s search for the obscure monster was productive anyway. Plus, it gave Sam time to think about other options in the fight against Lucifer, the subject that was on everyone’s mind anyway.

Another hour goes by and Sam’s tired. He decided to hunt down Dean and Castiel, tell them that research duty for the day is done and maybe grab some food before hitting the sack. Sam walks down the aisles, making his way to the partially concealed corner that house the comfy sofas. He turns the corner and stops.

Castiel is sitting upright on the sofa, head tilted to the side and resting on the back. His eyes are closed and he appears to be sleeping. Dean is sprawled out on the sofa, taking up almost all the room, with his feet dangling off the side and his head resting in Castiel’s lap. One of Castiel’s hands is intertwined with Dean’s, the other cradling Dean’s head.

Sam doesn’t want to wake them. They both look so peaceful, a quiet moment stolen that shouldn’t be intruded upon. Sam is about to turn around and go back to the research when Castiel’s eyes open.

“Sam?” Castiel whispers, while Sam moves closer to Castiel’s side.

“Hey, Cas. I’m done with the research for today so I’ll just wake up Dean and we can head back to the motel, maybe get something to eat on the way,” Sam responds just as quietly and begins to reach out towards Dean.

Castiel seems to become more alert at this.

“No. Leave him, Sam. He needs his rest,” Castiel says, carding his fingers lightly through Dean’s hair.

“You sure?” Sam asks. Castiel nods, turning back to Dean and watching him as he sleeps.

“Okay, I’m gonna head back to the motel, I’ll grab Dean something while I’m there,” Sam replies, turning to go. He looks back at them once before leaving, watching as Castiel bends down and kisses Dean’s forehead. Sam turns back around, leaving his brother and the angel that watches over him. 

fin


End file.
